Resident Evil GT
by thealmightybeaver
Summary: This is part one of a three part trilogy. It is about teenagers on a road trip and they get stranded in Raccoon City.


RESIDENT EVIL GT  
Part 1 PROLOUGE: Jon Haag, Kyle Scott, Dalton Pence, and Brandon Mosley are on a road trip to the sub-urban town of Raccoon City. They don't know about the horrors within.  
  
The large van drove down an empty highway. "Hey guys pass up the French fries!" Jon said, still focused on the road. He was almost eighteen years old, had long brown hair, and wasn't a person to mess around with. "Here." Kyle passed up a small bag of French fries. Unlike Jon, you could make fun of Kyle. He was a very serious person when he needed to be. Brandon had curly black hair and would sacrifice himself for the others. Dalton Pence had short brown hair, was usually energetic, and was always focused on his goal. They passed under a sign "RACCOON CITY LIMITS" "Sweet! We're almost there!"' Brandon said. Jon turned into a restaurant. They needed some food. "Finally! Some food!" Jon, Kyle, Dalton, and Brandon stepped out of the van and into the restaurant. The bell rang as they stepped into the restaurant. Jon noticed it looked extremely dirty, had a window broken, and no one was apparently there. Kyle walked over to the counter and rang the bell. All that he heard was a crunch. A sickly crunch. He looked over the counter. A man was bent over a young woman. A streak of blood came from the woman's body as the man moved her onto the counter. He was eating her. Kyle screamed. "LET'S GO! They ran out only to discover the streets were covered with these things. Across the street lay arched gates that entered into the police station. "Yes! Let's go into the police station!" They opened the gates while the things walked toward them. They shut the door behind them, "They're like some sort of zombie." Jon said. Kyle looked over at him," Yeah." How could something like this happen? Jon thought. Inside on a desk there was a magnum, a pistol, and two shotguns on the counter, all with sufficient ammo.  
"I'll take the magnum, Dalton and Brandon take Shotguns, and Kyle you have brute force so take the pistol! Me and Kyle will take the main hall through the big doors. You guys take the second floor. LET'S GO!"  
Jon loaded the magnum as they flung the door open ready for a fight. "Nothing" Kyle said. He opened the drawer on the desk by the window. Nothing. Click. Click. Click. Kyle turned around as the window cracked. He saw a glimpse of a naked looking creature. His heart jumped a beat. Jon was reading a document. "Apparently there is some creature with a long tongue called a licker." They progressed down a long hallway with a turn at the end. Then they saw it. The most horrific sight you'd ever see. It was a "LICKER". It dropped a policeman's head from its extremely long tongue. AGHHHHH! A raspy scream emitted from its mouth.  
Strange! Dalton thought. How could all these things get here? Were they human? He heard the familiar crunching sound of the zombies. They opened the door to a library filled with strange books based on chemicals and their properties. Dalton and Brandon continued to search the library but were interrupted. The door opened and a man in a black tactical suit walked in. His black shades and slick hair gave him the appearance of a "cool guy". "It's a survivor!" He looked over at Brandon and Dalton. "So some dumb teenagers have made it through all this! I suspected someone else was alive. But not some kids!" Dalton stood up and said, "Are you here to rescue us?"  
Jon and Kyle looked at the huge creature. It was about eight feet long, had huge claws and no skin. The door opened and Jon turned around. It was apparently a police officer. "Help!" Jon yelled. That was a bad thing to do. It jumped in the air, claws ready. Bam! A shot discharged from the barrel and into the licker's face. It fell onto the floor in convulsions. "Thanks! I'm Jon Haag and this is Kyle Scott. We were on a road trip here. And then everything went insane!" The man looked at them," My name is Leon Kennedy. It's my first day on the job. Great, huh?" They went through the next room only to find it was ripped apart, the windows were boarded up, and zombies were trying to break in. The next room was no different. It was filled with zombies (which Leon took down effortlessly), a broken window and a dark room. Inside were handgun bullets, a revolver (Kyle took the revolver.), and a report about the police putting up barricades throughout the city. Why would they do that? Jon thought. They continued up the stairs, stopping outside of the S.T.A.R.S office. There were voices. "Yes, sir! We will be out of the city in a matter of hours." Another voice, "I do not want any interference!" They heard the door knob move and then stop. Leon looked at Jon and Kyle, "Go!"  
Dalton and Brandon stared up at the barrel of a 9mm pistol. "Dude, why are you doing this?" Brandon asked. The man looked over at them, "My name is Albert Wesker, and I work for a company called H.C.F, a rival company of Umbrella's. My mission is to dispose of any survivors that could leak info to the government." Brandon saw Dalton's hand move to the shotgun on the floor, "NOW!" Brandon grabbed hold of the pistol while Dalton loaded the shotgun. Wesker willingly let go of the pistol. Bam! Brandon shot him right in the face. Unbelievable! He didn't even feel it! BAM! Dalton shot him in the chest! "AUGHHH!!!" Now was their chance. They ran out of the doors and climbed down the ladder to the main hall.  
Kyle and Jon ran down the hallway while Leon stood waiting for the men to come out. "Hurry, Jon!" Kyle looked back; Leon was still waiting at the door. The got to the staircase and hid so they could see what was happening.  
The door opened and Leon prepared, gun ready. Nothing happened. He turned around and motioned for Kyle and Jon to come. They entered the room. Unlike the others it was well kept, all except for the desk at the front. "Strange there were people in here!" Leon said. Jon looked to the back of the room. There was a giant CB radio system in the back," It must have picked something up!" Leon ran to the back, turning the knobs, and talking into the headset.  
Dalton and Brandon opened the door beside the entry way. "Holy CRAP!" Almost fifteen zombies were in the hallway. Brandon and Dalton unloaded their ammo on the rotting corpses. "AHHHHHH!" One of the zombies lurched onto Dalton. "NO!" Brandon shot it in the head. A huge mess of bones, flesh, and a brain flew through the air. They continued through a green room and up a staircase. A strange whirring noise was in the air. BOOM! "What was that?"  
Useless! Just freaking useless! Nothing in this place works! Leon was angry at the carelessness of the R.P.D. "Leon, don't worry about it. We'll find a way out." Jon opened the door motioning for them to come. "S.T.A.R.S" A monster-like voice came from down the hall. Crap! It turned the corner its ugly stitched face, widened mouth, and its black suit sickened Jon. UNEXPECTEDLY, it reached behind its back and pulled out a rocket launcher. "Run!" Leon shouted. Adrenaline rushing through their bodies, Jon and Kyle ran faster than they ever have. Where was Leon? Jon looked back. That idiot! He was fighting the monster.  
Whack! The sound of the bullet hitting the monster's almost impenetrable skin. "What the...... UGhhhh!" Leon's body flew against the door. "Leon!" Jon screamed. Payback time! Jon unleashed his rage with his magnum. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Bam! BAM! He'd had enough of these creatures! Kyle reacted also, firing his 9mm rapidly into its ugly brown face. It fell face flat. "Yes!" Kyle said. Jon was still angry. He ran up and started kicking it in the face. Blood starting to gather into a puddle under the body.  
"Okay. Ready?" Dalton shook his head at Brandon's question. They entered. It was a green room absolutely covered in blood, crows, and a dead police officer on the floor. Thump! Thump! "What was that?" Brandon said. Dalton shook his head, "Let's find out." He had a grin on his face. It turned the corner. It had a gray Nazi-style uniform with a gray face and body that showed no emotion whatsoever. "Go!" Dalton shot it in the face. Blood flew as several chunks of his skull flew across the room. He wasn't hurt. It stumbled. "Huh?" Brandon said, stepping closer. It grabbed him by the throat and threw him through the broken window and down two stories onto the grass. "Holy Crap!" He was scared. How could it be that powerful? Oh, well. I'll go for it. He reloaded his Shotgun. Pointing at its temple, he fired. It fell on its face. "HA Ha! I did it! I killed it!"  
"Leon wake up! Leon! C'mon man, get up!" A blurred world showed Jon and Kyle waving their hands in front of his face. "Ahhhhhhh!" His horrible headache wouldn't let him think correctly. His eyes came into focus and his headache faded away. He remembered. He had shot it in the face and it backed away. He thought it was hurt and stopped. A huge mistake! It hit him in the face as it swung its rocket launcher onto its shoulder. He had at least flown through the air a good twenty feet. "Hey man we gotta get out of this piece of dump!" He got up and left the hall. "We have to find Brandon and Dalton if they are still alive." Jon said as they walked into the main hall. Kyle looked outside and said, "Let's look for them out there."  
Dalton ran down the stairs and onto the uncut grass, "Brandon! Brandon, where are you?" He saw him over by the lamp post. He wasn't alone. Rotting dogs were chewing on his flesh. "Holy crap!" He unleashed a round of shells on them. Only one of them died. Time to run! He turned around running until he came to a wall. "Crap!" He jumped high enough to grab the top, getting the whole way up was no easy task. He lost his balance and accidentally flipped onto the road, rolling to not get hurt. A man with Jon and Kyle were walking there, "Dalton?" Kyle said. "No time, look out!" Dogs jumped over the wall over Jon. "Ahhhh!" Bam! The dog fell on the ground. The man had shot it out of the air. They ran into an alley with no zombies. "Who are you?" Dalton looked at the man. "My name is Leon Kennedy, first day on the job."  
They continued into a gun shop with a dead man in the middle of the room. "Let's get some ammo and a gun if we can find any." Leon said. There were clips for their guns and a set of magnum parts for Jon's style of magnum. They included a scope, advanced barrels, and a set of special bullets which exploded on contact. "These will come in handy!" They left the gun shop and advanced out onto the streets. Cars piled up, people burning on poles, and zombies covering the streets made the once beautiful city into what looked like a bad nightmare. They entered a bar that had burgers still cooking on the grill. After they had eaten, the group headed out onto the road which was barricaded. "No use! We might as well head back to the R.P.D. and leave using the sewer system." Leon looked back at the R.P.D. They had gotten into the sewers via a set of keys that looked like chess pieces. The whole place was dark and dreary. It was all too strange. Supposedly this whole thing was Umbrella's doing. They had used people as experiments and had disposed of them through the sewage facility. That is what they had found out so far. They were now advancing down a hallway to a big gate that blocked the way into the garbage fill. It was electronically locked. Leon flipped the switch and pressed the button to open it. A huge roar came from behind it. "Go! Run!" Leon, Kyle, Jon, and Dalton ran down the hallway past a gas canister. Boom! A huge alligator busted through the wall. Arrrrrahhh! It started to run towards Kyle. "No!" Jon aimed his scope at the alligator's eye. Bam! Missed! It merely deflected off of the alligator's rough hide. It grabbed Kyle in its mouth. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Aiming at the eye Jon shot. Bam! It screamed a horrible scream as it flung Kyle across the room into a cage. Jon sighted the gas canister out of the corner of his eye. Brilliant! He pressed the button to release it. The alligator, obviously attracted to it, bit into it. Jon shot at the canister. Boom! The alligator's head exploded into a shower of blueish-green blood and guts. As soon as it stopped "raining", Jon ran over to Kyle to help him. "Dude, are you alright?" Kyle lifted his shirt. A giant cut ran along his ribs. It was wide, wide enough to show some of his ribs. "Holy crap! We need to get something for that!" He helped Kyle up and they continued down a hallway into the garbage fill and up a ladder. They were now above a massive acid pit. There was an eagle medal on a computer terminal in the upper half of the walkways. They decided to take it. As they were walking away the computer screen turned on. "Huh?" Jon said. A man with slick blonde hair and sunglasses appeared on the screen. "You won't make it out alive!" Leon looked at him, "Why not?!" Dalton looked at him and screamed, "Wesker!" Wesker appeared amused, "You'll see! HA HA HA!" The screen turned off and the acid began to rise. "That's not good!" Leon looked over the rail as an eight foot tall creature with tentacles sprouting out of its arms and back began to appear. It let out a high pitched scream and whipped it's tentacle at Dalton's face. Blood flew through the air. "Owwwwww!" Bam! Jon and Leon began firing rapidly at it. It's time to use the revolver! Kyle thought. He pulled out the revolver and began to fire. It lashed a tentacle at Jon. It hit Jon square in the chest, causing him to fall backwards over the rail. He caught himself by grabbing the bottom of the walkway and climbing up onto the floor of it. Dalton suddenly knew what he had to do. "Agghhhhh" He jumped over the rail and tackled the monster. He had to drown it. He somehow managed to land on an unseen catwalk while the monster fell to its death. Arhhhhhhgghhhh! All he heard was the sizzling of its body. "Thank God!"  
  
Jon, Kyle, and Leon watched it die. It just simply started boiling. But that didn't matter. Kyle was one of Dalton's best friends, "DALTON!" A voice came from down below, "I'm on a lower catwalk. Try and help me out." Kyle locked his legs around a bar and lowered himself down until Dalton could grab his arms. "UHHHH!" He slowly pulled up, straining his arms. Soon, Dalton had got the whole way up.  
Kyle threw his revolver into the acid. He hadn't had any extra rounds. It was time to go through the fan vent and back down to the sewers. They would put the eagle medal into a slot. A door was unlocked when they did it. They were in a room that opened up into the open air at one end. A monorail was at one end beside an elevator. Leon walked to the control panel and pressed the button. It turned on. "Yes!"  
The mono rail continued down a couple hundred feet when an unexpected bump stopped it. "Me and Leon will go check it out; you guys have been through enough." Leon and Jon went out of the monorail and onto the metal platform it was stationed on. A metal pipe was thrown at Leon. A monster that almost looked like a man stared at them. Jon ran to the other side and climbed up onto the monorail. Bam! Bam! Bam! It only stumbled a bit. "Why won't you die?!" Scrrrr! A metal pipe flew into its chest. "Thanks, Leon!" Jon ran and jump kicked right on the end of the pipe which shoved it clean through the man. He looked at his chest in disbelief. Bam! Jon shot him in the head, causing him to fly back off of the entire platform.  
They were okay. That man-thing was strange. Could he have been human? Jon thought. Errrrrrrr! The monorail stopped and they stepped off. They were apparently inside a laboratory. It was owned and operated by Umbrella. "I hate this place. Something is bad. Extremely bad." Dalton said. There was a screeching sound. "What was that?" A six foot tall green reptilian lizard with claws jumped down from the ceiling almost decapitating Dalton. Bam! Kyle shot the thing off of its feet. Bam! It stopped squirming. "Let's go" Jon said.  
The next room they went to was a catwalk that was extended thousands of feet above the ground. In the middle there was the main power core. They went to the next room which was very freezing. In the back there were computers to operate a bunch of levers. Jon saw something under a shelf. It was a spark plug to insert into the computer. "Okay put this in there." Jon said to Kyle. Kyle inserted it into the machine. It combined other parts with it to make a bigger spark plug. They took it back out and put it in the main power core. Lights turned on as they heard the buzz of other electrical machines. They decided to split up again, Jon with Leon and Dalton with Kyle.  
  
Jon and Leon continued through the east wing while Kyle and Dalton took the west wing.  
This was freaky. Who would have guessed that a lab was hidden under a sewage plant? Why would they cooperate with Umbrella? How could they do something so stupid as to endanger a hundred thousand people? Idiots. They were just plain idiots. Kyle thought. He wasn't feeling too well. His stomach hadn't improved and his head hurt from getting thrown against the wall. The same raspy sound. The same clicking of claws. "Don't say anything!" He saw it. It wasn't the same. It was about five feet longer and was three feet high. It's tongue was lined with spikes. Kyle and Dalton caught each other's eyes. They both said the same thing. Run! They sprinted down the hallway and out of the door. But the licker ran through the wall. Arghhhhh! "Hurry, up that ladder!" Kyle shouted.  
"Come on!" Leon ran down the hallway, magnum ready, and Jon by his side. It was a shiny metal room with strange objects. Through the window Jon could see the place where the scientists slept. Most were lying on their blood-soaked sheets. This place isn't right. Nothing here is supposed to happen! Jon was sickened by the inhumanity of Umbrella Inc. "Be ready, I think something is coming!" Jon looked over at Leon and began to hear the horrific sound, "S.T.A.R.S" Leon grabbed Jon and said, "Get into the vent!" Jon climbed into the vent above the sleeping quarters window. He thought it had died. It had died! Jon was scared when he saw the creature holding the rocket launcher.  
They ran down an empty hallway, only the huge licker chasing them. "GO!" Kyle and Dalton kept running but it was gaining on them. All of a sudden Kyle had a thought. If we keep running it will get us! We have to fight! He stopped and un-holstered his 9mm. Bam! BAM! BAM! The creature fell on it's back, only to get back up again. Only three bullets left in this clip, better make them count. Bam! Kyle shot half of it's face off. It still didn't die. "Dalton, a little help!" Dalton turned around and began firing at the creature. Bam! BAM! The licker began to charge at Kyle but changed directions because Dalton was shooting at it, Dalton also needed to reload. He took a couple bullets out of his pocket. Arghhhh! The creature tackled Dalton and began to rip out his intestines. Dalton screamed wildly. His screams stopped and the licker was still eating him. "Nooooo!" Kyle ran, jumped over the licker, and grabbed the loaded shotgun. Bam! Bam! "Die you mutated freak!" Kyle had never felt so much rage in his entire life. Bam! The lickers head exploded on contact with the shotgun bullet. Kyle still wasn't done. He walked over to the dead licker and kicked a hole in it's rotting chest. Then he sat down and cried.  
"Leon, nooo!" Jon jumped down through the vent and prepared his magnum. He aimed the scope on it's eye, but not fast enough to avoid being thrown across the room. He fell into a slump on the floor, unconscious.  
Leon fired over and over again at the monster's face. A thought came in to his mind. Anti-BOW gas sprinklers. He ran to the computer at the other side of the room. He turned the sprinklers on and watched the monster writhe in immense pain until it met its death. Jon was beginning to gain consciousness. "Hey Jon! Jon wake up!" His blurred vision showed Leon waving his hand in front of his face. "We need to go find Kyle and Dalton!''  
Marvelous! Wesker stared at a computer screen which showed a boy crying over his friends death. "So the battle begins!" Wesker was an intelligent man. No wonder those idiots at H.C.F. had given him a job. His ultimate plan was to take down Umbrella and then take H.C.F. down. After that he would be the only power in the world. It was the perfect plan!  
Kyle sat over Dalton's almost unrecognizable body. "Dude, I can't believe your dead! How could this happen? Why is Umbrella such morons?" After that Kyle swore an oath that he would take Umbrella down. He got up and walked out of the hallway, heading to the east wing where Jon and Leon were hopefully alive. The next room was clean and he heard voices. "Noooo! Get away!" Came a voice from the other side of the room. Kyle knew that voice. "Cody, is that you?" Bam! Bam! He turned around the corner and saw Cody fending off a horde of zombies with two uzis. He had a machine gun on his back. He was obviously well prepared. "Yeah, it's me." Cody ran over to Kyle after the last zombie dropped. "How'd you get here?" Cody looked at him and said, "I already knew about the incident but you guys wouldn't listen to me." Kyle looked at him, "You never said anything! I've lost my cousin and my best friend in this place!" Cody looked at him with great sorrow in his eyes, "Dude, I'm so sorry!"  
Jon and Leon ran into the west wing, looking for Kyle and Dalton. "I hope they are still alive." They made their way into the room where Dalton lay, "Oh my God! This can't be happening! Why did he have to die!" Jon mourned over the body of a good friend. "Come on, you knew that hardly anyone would make it out alive." Leon said. Jon sobered up and continued the search for Kyle. From down the hallway came voices. One of them were Kyle's and the other Jon didn't think was there. "Cody?" He turned the corner and saw him. He looked at Kyle and immediately knew what he was angry about. Cody gave him the explanation on why he was here. "Okay we won't split up anymore." Jon said.  
Wesker threw the door open, knife in hand, and said, "Time to die you insignificant little brats!" Kyle, Jon, Leon, and Cody looked up at him and began to run. Wesker was faster. He was super human. Almost three months ago he had injected himself with a special virus. He grabbed Kyle by his shirt and threw him into a computer on the other side of the room. "You see what you get when you mess in my affairs! Do you?" Wesker screamed at them. "I'll show you what you get!" He grabbed Cody by the throat and threw him across the room. Then he ran over and kicked Cody in the chest. Cody vomited all over the floor and on Wesker's shoes. Apparently, Wesker was angry, "You idiot boy!" He grabbed the back of Cody's head and hit it off of the computer, causing it to explode. "Nooo! I'll kill you!" Jon rushed forward firing his magnum at Wesker. Leon began to shoot also. Bam! One of Jon's shots hit him in the face. "Hah! Very good, Jon!" Wesker looked at him with only half of his face. Jon looked at him in surprise, "How did you know my name?" Wesker just laughed and said, "Until later, friends!" He busted a hole in the wall and disappeared.  
For some reason, Cody would always be remembered. Neither Jon, Leon, nor Kyle would ever forget him. He had always been a good friend.  
They advanced down the hallway. They had to get to the outside and tell the world about Umbrella. They would not let their friend's deaths go un-avenged. Jon looked up as the wall busted open and the creature that had been on the monorail suddenly appeared. "Oh my lord!" Jon looked at it. His human face had now disappeared, two extra clawed arms sprouted, and it now bared razor-like teeth. Aghhhhrrr! It suddenly charged and took a swing at Kyle, narrowly missing him. Bam! They all began to take fire. It had almost no effect. "It isn't even hurting him!" said Leon, backing away while firing at the invulnerable monster. Kyle ignored Leon's comment and rushed forward withdrawing a grenade from his pocket. "No, Kyle!" Jon yelled. Kyle didn't listen. He unhooked the ring and held the trigger. You'll pay. You'll pay for what you've done to my friends, even the rest of mankind. I have to do it! It's time! He rushed forward, jumping onto the creature, and shoving the grenade down its throat. "Aha....ha...ha..." The inside of the monster exploded in a display of body fluids, bones, and tissue. Kyle flew backwards thirty feet crashing into the wall. "Kyle!" Jon rushed forward to see Kyle. "Hey are you okay?!" The back of Kyle's head was bleeding but he was okay. He'd live. Thank God! Jon thought. He'd lost enough friends. "Come on; let's get out of this dump!"  
They continued to progress to the outskirts of the laboratories. "So what are you guys gonna do when you get out of here?" Leon asked. Jon and Kyle both answered, "I'll take down Umbrella!" A voice came from behind them, "Oh no you won't!" It was Wesker. "Oh crap!" Wesker looked at Jon, "No matter, I am not here to fight! Although, you all would be dead if I had. I am here to tell you to hold back your efforts to take down Umbrella. They have a certain way of finding people." An evil grin widened upon his face. "Why, why do you care?!" Jon said. He rushed forward and grabbed Jon by the throat, "Because it is my job! You idiot!" He let go of the, hardly breathing Jon, "Good bye." He took a bow and disappeared. "I hate him!" Kyle said.  
A huge monster suddenly appeared. "Oh no!" It was eight feet tall and had claws sprouting out of its right hand. All concentration left the monster as the loudspeaker came on: "Five minutes to detonation, all employees please report to the emergency train!" They all looked at each other with worried looks. "Kill the monster while I go find the train!" Kyle said. "Okay!" Leon said. Jon and Leon unloaded their magnums on the creature. It was strong and fast. It charged at Jon claws ready, Jon shot its one claw causing it to explode. Now all it had were its hands. "Hurry!" Said Jon ducking under the creature as Leon reloaded. Bam! It just stumbled. Jon started to shoot once, he got out of its path. Bam! Bam! Bam! Jon looked in front of the creature. Flammable tanks were five feet in front of it. BAM! The explosion shook the very foundation in which the lab stood on. The creature blew into many pieces. Sweet! They ran out of the room seconds before the roof caved in. "Come on; we have to find that train!" Leon said. Only three minutes were left. The ran down a stair case to see Kyle putting a set of plugs in a giant outlet. "Let's go. The train is right down there!" They all hurriedly ran onto the train. "I'll go start it!" Jon ran to the front of the train and into the control room. "Okay! I press this button and I pull back that lever." He then thought, I'll always remember you guys. His thoughts were interrupted by a big shake. "What?" He ran back to where Kyle and Leon were standing. "Oh no, not now, this can't be happening!" A group of lickers tore off the door into the now speeding train. "We have to kill them!" Leon said. "Okay!" Kyle looked out of the now non-existent door and began to fire rapidly. Jon and Leon joined in. Bam! Bam! Then a tongue came out of nowhere and grabbed Jon. "Help!" Leon took careful aim and shot the tongue causing it to tear in two. Jon fell down ten feet onto the ground as the rasping noise faded away. Jon sat down on the floor alongside Kyle and Leon.  
  
Epilogue: Even two years after the incident Jon, Kyle, and Leon still try to take the multi-national super corporation, Umbrella, down. They fight alongside many people who have suffered from the past incidents.  
THE END  
  



End file.
